This invention relates to an improved support leg assembly for containers, tables, and the like.
Containers such as laundry tubs and wash stands have for some time been provided with supporting legs of two general configurations. The first configuration includes supporting legs which are generally tubular. Such tubular legs are often attached to a laundry tub by inserting the leg into a socket defined in a lower surface of the tub. This arrangement is relatively easy to assemble. However, laundry tubs so supported are often susceptible to undesirable rocking due to the nature of the connection between the tubular leg and the tub, as well as due the flexibility of the leg itself.
A second approach which has been used in the past is to provide V-shaped, angular legs as supports for a laundry tub. Such V-shaped legs provide advantages in terms of increased rigidity and a more stable laundry tub. Often however, such V-shaped support legs are more difficult to mount to a laundry tub than the tubular legs discussed above. Furthermore, prior art V-shaped legs cannot readily be used with laundry tubs which define sockets for receiving tubular legs of the type described above.
The present invention is directed to an improved support leg assembly which can readily be mounted to a container, table or the like, and which provides improved stability to the object being supported.